


Проект с изюминкой

by desterra



Series: Жизнь после [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Это будет забавно, обещаю, - усмехается Тони</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проект с изюминкой

\- И что это? - уточняет Пеппер.  
Старку явно не терпится поделиться новой идеей. И да, ей достаточно одного взгляда на проект будущих комнат Мстителей с узнаваемыми эмблемами в углу, чтобы понять, что же это. Но...  
\- Это будет забавно, обещаю, - усмехается Тони, перехватывая бокал с шампанским.  
\- Забавно? - уточняет Пеппер, пытаясь понять что же именно не так, что конкретно отвлекает её взгляд.  
\- Да, - кивает Старк, - кстати, как ты думаешь, может, стоит усовершенствовать дизайн комнат? Например, кэпу поставим двухъярусную кровать и деревянные стулья. Два. На счёт стола я не уверен, нужно подумать. А Наташе...  
\- А может быть, этим займусь я? - Пеппер мягко улыбается и выводит на монитор одну из комнат. - Что-то мне подсказывает, что так будет гораздо лучше.  
\- Ты снова испортишь всё веселье, - Старк недовольно бурчит и демонстративно хмурится.  
\- О, Тони, я уверена, ты найдешь способ компенсировать нанесенный ущерб.  
\- Думаешь? - рука Тони ложится на её плечи, бокал отставлен в сторону, мягкая бородка щекочет ухо Пеппер.  
И все как обычно, как бывало уже не раз, вот только... Она внутренне хмурится, не забывая прислушиваться к заманчивому шепоту Старка.  
Комнаты Наташи и Клинта расположены рядом и, Пеппер готова поспорить, что между ними есть тайная дверь. Комната Стива дальше по коридору, напротив комнаты для Тора.  
И только...  
\- Сэр?  
\- Джарвис? У нас потоп?  
\- Нет, сэр.  
\- Локи вернулся?  
\- Нет, сэр.  
\- Свободен. Для всего остального мира я очень-очень занят.  
\- Доктор Бэннер, сэр. В пятой лаборатории...  
\- Что? Чёрт! Погоди. Прости, дорогая, я...  
\- Конечно, - улыбается Пеппер и заканчивает предложение, глядя, как Старк вбегает в лифт. - В костюм бы облачился. На всякий случай. Джарвис, проследи.  
\- Да, мисс Поттс.  
\- Интересно, не правда ли?  
\- Как скажете, мисс Поттс.  
В проекте нет комнаты для доктора Бэннера, и Пеппер очень интересно почему.  
Она выключает экран и танцующей походкой направляется к лифту. Поскорей бы приехала Наташа, у Пеппер Поттс готово первое пари. Три месяца? Или два?


End file.
